


Galvaston, Oh Galveston

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [2]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Galveston, oh Galveston<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Gus McCrae, Woodrow Call<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not me. No copyright infringement intended.<br/>A/N: Written for the picture prompt "boat"</p><p>First posted: May 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galvaston, Oh Galveston

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002s9531/)

Woodrow walked very gingerly over the gangway on board ship. Gus waited already for him, looking at Woodrow’s stern mien. He knew that this would be Woodrow’s first travel by ship ever.

They were heading for Galveston from Austin. The stretch downstream the Colorado River was what worried him least. Rather the travel along the coast to the port of Galveston in this nutshell was what troubled his mind.

Both stood greenfaced at the ship’s railings throughout the journey. Hoping for landfall to come. Reaching Galveston they rolled onto the land as if they had been sailors all their lives.


End file.
